YURI Collection!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: my first FFN? : Ini Cuma sekumpulan cerita Bergenre 'Yuri' dari berbagai macam Anime Yang Ada! Silahkan Baca kawan! warn : 17 , Yuri, lime, lemon? / chapter 2 [ Rias x Kusina]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya MASASHI KISIMOTO!

Rating : M

Genre : romance. humor? and many more!.

Pair : [Sunade X Naruko]

warn : OOC, Typoo, Yuri, Lime, Lemon?(maybe) and many more.

.

sinopsis : dia memang sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri, Namun perasaan ini tidak bisa aku sembunyikan lagi hingga aku mengucapkanya, kata-kata yang tidak seharusnnya terucap.

.

My feeling is true

.

Note : ini cerita di buat karna author lagi di ancam tidak bisa mengunakan Hp oleh adik perempuan author! sedihnya hati

ini.

ok!

carakter :

Sunade : 25 thn.

Naruko : 18 thn.

.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

di sebuah desa bernama Konoha no sato desa yang bisa di bilang sangat maju, terbukti dari fasilitas yang seharusnya ada di sebuah kota, misalkan, Sekolah mewah yang bernama Konoha gakuen, Rumah sakit, bahkan Hotel juga ada? dan fasilitas umum lainya,

.

dan di sebuah rumah lumayan besar kini nampak sesosok perempuan bertubuh proposional berambut pirang di ikat twin tail ke bawah dan yang palinng menonjol adalah dua asetnya yang mengunung, dialah Sunade Senju. ia tengah berjalan menuju suatu kamar begitu dia sudah sampai ia langsung mengetuk pintu.

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Naruko-chan sudah pagi kau tidak kesekolah apa?" teriak Sunada di depan kamar yang bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruko, kenapa Uzumaki Naruko? karna sebenarnya Naruko adalah anak angkat dari Sunade jadi Naruko masih menggunakan nama marganya yaitu Uzumaki.

"engh... 5jam lagi Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruko dari dalam kamarnya.

Twich!

perempatan langsung muncul di kepala sunade sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruko.

Duak! Brakkk!

pintu kama Naruko langsung mendapat hadiah berupa tendangan maut milik Sunade yang tengah kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun Kaa-chan tidak akan memberimu ramen untuk 999999juta tahun" ancam Sunade dengan muka garang miliknya pada Naruko.

"TIDAKKKK! kumohon kaa-chan tidakk" teriak Naruko sambil memeluk Sunade sambil mengesekkan pipinnya di pipi Sunade, sontak itu membuat Sunade terkejut?

Blush!

sunade hanya bisa merona merah di kedua pipinya saat Naruko tengah mengosokkan ke dua pipinnya di pipi miliknya.

"B-baiklah T-tapi kau harus segera membereskan tempat tidurmu dan cepat berangkat ke sekolah" perintah Sunade sedikit gagap pada Naruko.

perempuan berambut pirang sepungung itu hanya menganguk lemah mendengar perintah dari Sunade barusan.

"K-kalau begitu kaa-chan siapkan makanan dulu Naruko jaa.." kata Sunade sambil keluar dari kamar Naruko.

'ada apa denganku? dia itu anakku kenapa perasaan ini terus berkembang' batin Sunade sambil memengangi bagian dadanya. memang sunade sudah mengetahui tentang perasaanya pada anak angkatnya tersebut yaitu ia MENCINTAI anaknya tersebut. bukan ibu pada anaknya tapi perempuan pada perempuan,

'ini salah' batin Sunade serius dengan omonganya, dan ia juga tahu ini salah perasaanya ini adalah salah, tapi? kenapa, kenapa persaan ini terus ada malah semaki bertumbuh menjadi semakinn besar, kenapa?

pertannnyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya hampir setiap hari.

"huh sudah la lebih baik aku membuat sarapan untuk Naruko" kata Sunade mencoba mengalihkan pikiranya tersebut.

kita beralih ke Naruko yang saat ini sepertinya sudah selesai siap-siap untuk beranngkat kesekolah, terbukti ia sudah mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tail kesukaanya, tapi! sepertinya ia tengah berfikir sesuatu, terbukti dari tatapanya yang hanya fokus pada sebuah kalung,

'apa kau tahu kaa-chan? perasaan ini telah membuat ku sakit! aku ingin mengutarakanya padamu tapi aku takut! aku takut kau akan membenciku dan menjauhiku karna aku mencintaimu kaa-chan' batin Naruko yang ternyata hampir mirip Sunade yaitu memiliki sebuah perasaan saling mencintai, tapi Naruko takut kalau ia mengatakan perasaanya pada Sunade ia malah akan di jauhi oleh Sunade dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

srek!

Naruko langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memakai kalungnya di lehernya kemudian ia berkata.

"walaupun aku tidak mengatakanya dengan kata-kata, tapi aku akan menunjukkan perasaan ku pada mu lewat perasaan dan perbuatanku kaa-chan" kata Naruko semangat sambil tersenyum atas apa yang baru ia katakan pada di rinya sendiri sambil mengengam kalung pemberian sunade padanya. dan ia pun berjalan menuju tempat makan.

.

tap.. tap... tap...

suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah tangga rumah tersebut dan dari tanga tersebut turunlah perempuan berambut piran Naruko.

"ayo makan Naruko-chan! kaa-chan sudah membuatkan mu ramen" perintah Sunade yang ternyata sudah ada di meja makan sambil merapikan makanan tersebut.

"Hai kaa-chan!" balas riang Naruko sambil mulai maju mrndekati meja makan.

srek!... buk!

Naruko langsung mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di depan Sunade dan langsung ia duduki tempat tersebut.

"SELAMAT MAKAN"teriak Naruko semangat saat melihat makanan kesukaanya yaitu ramen.

slurp.. slurp.

"pelan-pelan Ruko-chan nanti kotor lo seragammu!" kata Sunade sambil melihat gaya makan Nnaruko yang begitu buas,

"Owya kacnavf-chawn(ya kaa-chan)" jawab Naruko dengan mulut penuh.

slurph!

"hah.. enaknya masak mu kaa-chan!" kata Naruko yang sudah puas memakan ramenya.

Blush!

entah kenapa saat Sunade menerima pujian dari Narko dia hanya bisa menunduk meenyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"A-arigatou Naruko-can" jawab Sunade gugup.

"hehehe.. yasudah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu kaa-chan" kata Naruko seraya mulai berdiri dari kursinya,

srek!

"Hati-hati nak!" teriak Sunade dari arah rumahnya.

"Jaaa..." balas Naruko singkat.

sesampainya di sekolah Naruko langsung beranjak menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 2B, sesampainya di kelas ia di kejutkan dengan seseorang berambut hitam bermodel rambut pantat ayam? dan di bagian lenganya bertuliskan 3A, tengah berdiri di hadapanya saat baru masuk ke kelasnya.

"Etoo.. ada apa ya Senpai?"

"Temui aku Nanti di atap sekolah waktu istirahat"

setelah Naruko bertanya ia malah mendapat ajakan dari sang pemuda yang biasa dikenali sebagai Uchiha sasuke, ia biasa di sebut pangeeran sekolah karna ketampananya tapi di balik itu semua ia bermuka datar?

srek!

Naruko langsung duduk di sebelah temanya ia berambut bublegum Haruno sakura, namanya.

"hei apa yang di bicarakan sasuke-senpai padamu Naruko?",

"hmm... dia hanya ingin bertemu saat istirahat nanti sakura"

"ohhhh!"

balas Naruko malas, sebenarnya, ia sudah tau kalau sang uchiha menaruh hati padanya, tapi ia terlambat karna sudah ada yang mengisi kekosongan di hatinya tersebut yaitu Kaa-sannya,

dan sakura juga sudah tau maka dari itu dia tidak terkejut!, toh hasilnya sama Naruko pasti menolaknya karna sakura sudah tau tentang Naruko yang mencintsi Kaa-sannya sendiri.

"apa kau sudah mengatakanya?"

"aku masih belum mengatakanya sakura! aku takut, ia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku sakura"

Tiba-tiba sakura bertanya pada Naruko apakah ia sudah mengatakanya atau belum, maksudnya apa Naruko sudah mengatakan pada Sunade kalau ia mencintainya, tapi di balas Naruko dengan perkataan yang biasa ia jawab saat sakura bertanya seperti tadi,

"sudah-sudah! kalau kau memang takut lebih baik kau cari tau dulu apa ia juga meencintaimu! kalau benar maka segera kata kanlah kau juga mencintainya gimana?"

"benarjuga... hm.. arigatou skura kau memang teman yang baik!"

"hm"

dan merekapun telah menyelesaikan pembicaraanya tersebut kemudian kelaspun dimulai.

.

skipp time.

.

waktu istirahat semuanya sudah berhamburan menuju kantin untuk makan tapi ada satu, dua, dua permempuan yang tengah berjalan dan sepertinya yang mereka tuju adalah atap sekolah .

Tap.. tap... tap...

suara derap langkah terdengar di area tangga saat mereka trngah naik ke atas tangga tersebut untuk menuju ke atap sekolah.

dan sesampainya mereka di atas di sana sudah ada orang yang tengah menghadap ke arah depan dan itu adalah orang yang tadi menyuruh Naruko untuk bertemu di tempat ini.

"aku sudah sampai! senpai ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Naruko langsung ke akarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tau tentang gadis yang bernama haruno sakura?" tanya sasuke tanpa berbalik meghadap Naruko. jadi ia tidak melihat kalau di situ ternyata ada Sakura yang ikut menemani Naruko,

"ya memang ada apa dengan sakura?" tanya bingung Naruko.

"Aku menyukainya!"

"j-jadi senpai s-sudah.."

"ya aku sudah mulai bisa melupakanmu karna aku tahu kau bukan milikku Naruko dan sekarang aku telah jatuh cinta dengan temanmu yang bernama Sakura" kata sasuke memotong perkataan dari naruko, memang sasuke sudah beberapa kali menyampaikan perasaanya pada Naruko tapi hasinya selalu di tolak, dan sasuke pun mulai sadar mungkin memang Naruko bukan untuknya tapi orang lain, dan ia pun menemukan penganti Naruko yaitu Haruno Sakura.

sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa stuck di tempat saat mendengar sasuke berkata kalau ia menyukainya, memang sakura juga menyukai sasuke dan sekarang permintaanya sudah terkabul, apa ini mimpi?

"kalau untuk itu senpai bisa tanyakan pada orannnya sendiri" jawab Naruko pada sasuke,

"eh!"

sasuke langsung menghadap ke arah Naruko dan ia sekarang bisa melihat orang yang tengah di bicarakan barusan yaitu Haruno sakura yang tepat di samping Naruko, dia pun menghilangkan wajah datarnya dan tergantikan wajah terkejut, itu pun hanya 2detik tidak lebih.

"A-apakah b-benar senpai m-menyukai ak-aku?" tanya Sakura memastikannya sekali lagi kalau ini memang benar terjadi.

"Hn... aku memang mencintaimu Haruno Sakura, dan apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" jawab sasuke sambil bertanya pada Sakura.

sontak pertanyaan itu atau lebih tepatnya ucapan pernyataan cinta sasuke padanya membuat ia merona merah senang malu dan gugup menjadi satu.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu Senpai" jawab Gugup Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"hn... kalau begitu sekarang kita pacaran dan pangil namaku saja mulai sekarang Sakura" kata Sasuke mengumumkan kalau ia dan sakura sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang.

"Hai S-sasuke-k-kun" jawab Sakura yang masih sedik gugup.

Grep!

tibba-tiba sakura langsung menghambur di pelukan sasuke dan itu mendapat respon dari sasuke ia juga membalas pelukan dari Sakura.

"ehem! maaf mengangu sudah saatnya masukke kelas lo!" pecah suara Naruko pada dua sejoli tersebut karna sudah waktunya masuk ke kelasnya masing-masinh.

"eh!"

sontak Sakura langsung melepas pelukanya pada sasuke dan berkata,

"maaf s-sasuke-kun aku tidak bermaksud-"

"shhh.. tak apa aku juga merasa senangkok kau memelukku tadi!" potong Sasuke pada ucapan Sakura barusan

"Baiklah saatnya ke kelas! Ayo sakura kita ke kelas" ajak Naruko seraya berjalan menuju tanga.

"Hai! jaa sasuke-kun" pamit sakura pada Sasuke ysng masih ingin berada di atap sekolah tersebut.

Tap... tap... tap...

"selamatya sakura akhirnya kau bisa berpacaran dengan sasuke" ucap Naruko secara tiba-tiba

"hmm terima kasih Naruko! dan semoga kau juga segera bisa mengetahui apa dia juga mencintaimu Naruko" balas Sakura pada Naruko

"semoga sakura, semoga!" kata Naruko berharap bahwa dia yang dimaksud sakura juga mencintainya.

'apa kau juga mencintaiku kaa-chan?' tanya Naruko dalah batinya sambil berjalan dengan Sakura.

—skipp time sepulang sekolah.

kini Naruko sudah sampai didepan rumahnya dan ia langsung masuk tanpa berkata salam atau semacamnya sampai ia di depan kamar Sunade dan ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di pendengarannya terdengar.

"Hiks.. hiks... kenapa, kenapa perasaan ku pada mu tidak bisa hilang? apa kau tau ini menyakitiku hiks.. hiks.. Naruko, aku mmencintaimu hiks.. Naruko"

Degg!

Naruko langsung memegangi bagian dadanya sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan suara barusan yang ia yakini adalah milik kaa-sanny Sunade.

'J-jadi kaa-chan j-juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku' batin Naruko sambil terus meremas bagian dadanya, dan ia berfikir,

'apa memang kaa-chan juga mencintaiku?, baiklah lebih baik aku memastikanya dulu' batin Naruko dan ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar milik kaa-channya.

kriet!

Degg!

sedangkan sunade langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang tengah di buka oleh Naruko.

dia buru-buru membersihkan cairan yang tumpah di kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanannya dengan cepat agar tidak ada yang tau kalau ia telah menangis barusan, walaupun sebenarnya sudah ada yang tau sih!

"okaeri Naruko-chan! maaf tadi kaa-chan tidak mendengar saat kau masuk karna kaa-chan sedang bersih-bersih tadi" kata Sunade sambil berpura-pura merapikan kasurnya.

"apa itu benar?" tanya Naruko to the poin.

seakan jantungnya tengah berhenti Sunade langsung berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat kemudian ia membatin..

'a-apa Narko mendengar perkataan ku barusan' batin Sunade was-was jikalaw Naruko mendengar ucapanya saat ia menangis tadi.

"Apanya yan benar Ruko-chan kaa-chan tidak paham?" balas Sunade berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang di msksud oleh Naruko.

"Kumohon tidak usah berbohong lagi kaa-chan! APA KAU MENCINTAIKU KAA-CHAN JIKA MEMANG KAU MENCINTAIKU KATAKANLAH?...

tes!

...kau tahu kaa-chan hiks.. hiks... perasaan ini, membuat ku sakit hiks... dan aku juga menyadarinya kalau hiks... a-aku mencintaimu kaa-chan jadi jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku barusan hiks..." kata Naruko berteriak pada saat bertanya dan mulai terdengar suara lirih di saat akir kalimat sambil mulai menangis.

"YA! KAU BENAR AKU MEMANG MENCINTAIMU NARUKO DAN KAU BISA MEMBENCI AKU JIKA KAU MAU! hiks... pasti s-sekarang k-kau hiks... mengangapku menjijikkan kan?" jawab Sunade berteriak keras dan di akhiri dengan isakan kecil.

Deg degg!

sedangkan didalam diri Naruko seperti ada sebuah sesuatu yang lepas bebas langsung membuat dirinya menjadi lega, senang dan yang pasti tidak bisa di gambarkan lagi, dan pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di otaknya sudah terjawab yaitu Kaa-chanya juga mencintainya. dan sontak ia langsung memeluk sunade dengan erat dan berkata,

Grep!

"t-tidak aku tidak membencimu kaa-chan karna, aku juga mencintaimu kaa-chan!" kata Naruko sambil memeluk Sunade dengan erat.

sunade langsung terkejut takkala Naruko tidak membencinya malah ia memeluknya dengan erat, dan ternyata Naruko juga mencintainya juga, itu membuat perasaanya semakin senang mendengar ucapan dari Naruko kemudian ia berkata.

"Hiks.. arigatou Naruko, kaa-chan juga mencintaimu" kata Sunade sambil membalas pelukan dari Naruko.

entah apa yang merasuki mereka berdua, secara bersamaan mereka salin berpandangan dengan dalam hingga mereka saling mendekatkan bibirnya.

Cup!

ciuman kasih sayangpun terjadi tanpa Nafsu dan hanya didasari oleh cinta, selang beberapa detik mereka saling menjauhkan wajahnya,

"Aishiteru kaa-chan"

"Aishiteru mo Naruko"

kata kedua perempuan tersebut kemudian kembali mulai berciuman, tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda karna terlihat sedikit lebih agresih dan bercampur desahan sexy keluar dari mulut kedua perempuan tersebut. sambil terus menjulurkan dan mengaitkan lidah masing masing dan itu menghasilkan saliva yang terus menetes di dagu mereka masing -masing,

"mmmhh.. ngh.."

"mhhmmhh.. mhhh"

"much.. mhmm."

"muah.."

setelah puas dengan berciuman karna membutuhkan pasokan udara mereka pun melepaskan cumbuanya dari masing-masing masing pihak.

"ugh.. kaa-chanhh..ah.."

kata Naruko sambil memejamkan matanya saat Sunade mulai melakukan aksinya, yaitu mencium, menjilat dan menghisap bagian leher jenjang milik Naruko.

"ah.. uh.. kaa..- chanhh"

"mendesah la Sayang" kataSunade dengan erotis sambil mulai melepas kancing baju seragam milik Naruko,

ctik!

suara pengait bra yang tengah terlepas terdengar di area kamar tersebut, dan kini sudah terpambang jelas payudara milik Naruko yang begitu mengoda di tambah dengan puting milik Naruko yang sudah mencuat ingi segera di puaskan.

"apa ini nikmat?! Naruko katakanlah"

"uhh.. kaa-chan... ah.. a-ap yang.. ah.. kau.. ugh.. lakukahnn.."

kata Naruko di selingi dengan desahan erotis yang terus keluar dari dalam mulutnya akibat perbuatan Sunade yang tengah menjepit putingnya dan sesekali mempelintirnya.

"katakan Naruko! apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sunade sekali lagi sambil terus memegangi bagian payudara Naruko.

"Yakh... aku sangat menyukainya kaa-chan! " balas Naruko cepat sambil terus merasakan tangan Sunade yang asik dengan payudaranya tersebut, kemudian sunade memasukkan payudara bagian kanan Naruko pada mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya. sambil memasukkan dua jari kanannya di vaguna milik Naruko yang masih memakai rok sekolahnya dan ia hanya menyibaknya keatas sebelum mulai memasukkan jarinya di vagina milik Naruko.

"Mmmmhn... much... mmmh..."

"Slup... slup.."

"ah.. uh... motto! oh.. kimochi na... uh... terus kaa-chan... ah.. kimochiii... uhh.. kimochiii.."

desah Naruko sambil merancau, akibat perbuatan Sunade pada payudaranya bagian kanannya tersebut sambil memaju mundurkan tangan kanannya di dalam vagina milik Naruko.

"slup~slup~slup~sluph~"

"ah... kaa-chan le... lebih.. dalamh.. kaa-chan... ugh... motto.. cepath kaa-chan... aku... mau... kelu...ar... kaa-chanhhh... akhu k-keluar..."

Naruko hanya mampu meneriakkan Kaa-chanya pada saat ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya akibat serangan dari kaa-chanya tersebut. kemudian ia lemas dan jatuh di area lantai kamar milik sunade. dengan setengah telanjang karna bagian atasnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"mmmmhhh... manisnya cairanmu Naruko! ahh... dan kaa-chan sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi Naruko~" kata Sunade yang setelah menghisap habis cairan Naruko yang ada ditanganya dengan gerakan Erotis kemudian ia segera melepas semua .

ctik!

hingga suara yang ia tahu sebuah pengait bra yang terlepas ia dengar dan secara langsung ia bisa melihat kaa-chanya tengah bertelanjang dada hanya tersisa cd berwarna hitam, yang menutupi Vagunanya.

"Naruko~ puaskan kaa-chan! Aku ingin di puaskan oleh mu~"

pinta Sunade dengan nada erotis sambi meremas dadanya sendiri, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan birahinya lagi setelah melihat Naruko yang begitu mengoda pada saat klimaks barusan.

Naruko hanya menganguk kemudian mulai berdiri dan menuju ke arah Sunade yang tengah duduk di pingir kasurnya,

srek!

Naruko langsung menangalkan pakiannya yang tersisa, dan sekarang jadilah Naruko tengah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai kain pun, kemudian ia duduk di samping Sunade dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Mhnn.. srup..mhmm"

suara Naruko yang tengah menghisap dada bagian kiri milik Sunade dan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada bagian kanan milik Sunade.

"ahh.. teruss... Naruko... ugh... ahhh.."

"sruph... mhhhm... mhmm~"

"Kimocjhii... ahh... uh.."

"Mhmmm.. sruph... mhh~"

Sunade hanya mampu mendesah dan memegangi kepala Naruko dan meremadi rambut pirang anaknya tesebut menyalurkan nikmat yang ia terima,

"A-ahhh... ah.. lebih... uhh... Narukohh~"

"mchmm... sruph.. mhhhmm"

suara Hisapan Serta desahan melebur menjadi satu di area kamar tesebut yang dilakukan oleh kedua perempuan tersebut yang nafsu birahinya sudah di ubun-ubun,

"Ohh... Naruko... kaa-chan... uh... mau.. kelu... ahh...shhh~"

"mhhh... sruph... mhhh... muah... hah... hah.. kaa-chan berbaringlah!" perintah Naruko yang sudah selesai dengan payudara milik sunade, dengan nafas yang tersengsl-sengal pada Sunade dan di balas angukan oleh Sunade. walaupun tadinya ia sedikit kesal karna ia mau sampai di puncaknya, tapi malah berhenti di tengah jalan,

brukh!

suara tubuh yang tengah jatuh di atas kasur empuk tersebut, kemudian Naruko yang sudah melihat Sunade berbaring mulai berjongkok di depan Vagina milik sunade dan mulai melepas cd hitam milik Sunade setelah sudah terlepas ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah belahan vagina milik kaa-sanya tersebut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"sruph... srup~ "

"A-ahh.. shh... terus.. Ahh.. jilat terus.. oh.. Narukooo"

"sruph.. slurph~"

Naruko hanya terus melakukan jilatan dan hisapanya pada organ vilat milik sunade hinga ia ingat akan yang kaa-san nya lakukan padanya tadi yaitu memasukkan dua jarinya ke vagina milik kaa-sanya.

"A-ahh... lebih.. ugh.. lebih N-Naruko lebih dalam uh.."

teriak Sunade sambil memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah dan dua jari milik Naruko menerobos masuk vaginanya barusan.

"mmmh.. mhh"

"slup~ slup~slup~"

suara jilatan dan keluar masuk jari dan lidah Naruko mengema di area kamar tersebut dengan di bebarengi desahan erotis milik Sunade menimbulkan efek yang tak bisa di gambarkan bahkan di bayangkan sekalipun oleh Sunade yang merasakan sensasi nikmat di organ vitalnya.

"mmhh... hmmm.. ngh.."

"Ahh... oh.. motto.. ahh.. kimochiii.. ah... ohh~"

"slup~slup~slup~"

"A-ahhh.. lebih..! lebih.. cepath.. uh... oh.. Naruko.. ah... ah.. kaa-chan ing.. inginhh... kelu... arh.. ahhh~"

Teriak Sunade pertanda ia sudah mencapai puncaknya dan langsung menyemburkan cairan cintanya di wajah cantik milik Naruko, dan langsung di jilati oleh Naruko cairan yang masih tersisa di area vagina Milik kaa-sanya tersebut sampai habis.

"Srupphhh! ahhh.. nikmatnya cairan cintamu kaa-chan"

sunade hanya tersenyum puas atas apa yang di lakukan putrinya atau lebih tepatnya orang yang di cintainya padanya,

srak!

Brugh!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan kaa-chan?" tanya Naruko bingung yang secara tiba tiba sunade menariknya ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

"Tidak! hanya satu ronde lagi kau mau?"

"Hai!" balas Naruko gugup.

kemudian Sunade menyuruh Naruko duduk dan menghadapnya,

lalu segera Sunade mendekatkan vaginanya sendiri ke vagina milik Naruko dan mulai mengesekkan kedua vaagina tersebut bersamaan,

"uhh.. nikmat.. ohh... Naruko~"

"Terush... shh.. ah..kaa-chan~ ahh..."

kemudian mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajahnya lalu saling melumat sayu sama lain,

"mmmmhhh... mphhh"

"mmmhhh... mphhhnn"

wajah kedua perempuan tersebut sudah sangat merah padam menikmati sensasi geli dan nikmat di erea vaginanya masing-masing hinga sebuah dorongang dari dalam yang membuat mereka melepas pangutan mesranya dan itu tidak lain adalah tanda-tanda mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi.

"Ahh.. Kaa-chan... Naruko... mau keluar... ahhh~" desah Naruko yang hampir sambai batasnya.

"Ahhh.. ohh.. tahan Naruko... ahh.. kaa-chan juga ingin keluar ohh...~" balas sunade yang sepertinya sama dengan Naruko yang hampir sampai pada puncaknya sambil terus mengesekkan Vaginanya pada Naruko,

dan akhirnya mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya dan mereka saling berpelukan dan meneriakkan Nama masing-masing.

"Ahhh kaa-chan...~"

"N-Naruko... Ahhh~"

Dengan teriakan kedua wanita tersebut mucratlah cairan dari dalam vagina masing-masing dan membuat kasur serta tubuh mereka menjadi basah akibat cairan cinta mereka sendiri.

Bruk!

mereka berdua ambuk bersamaan dengan posisi Sunade diatas Naruko dan masih dalam keeadaan berpelukan.

" hosh... hos.. Terimakasih Naruko, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"hos... hosh.. hos... Aku juga Kaa-chan"

Cup!

ciuman singkat terjadi setelah mereka mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dan mereka juga telah meng akhiri ciumanya karna harus segera beres-beres dari kegiatan 'itu' yang baru saja mereka lakukan,

"aku ingin mengucapkan kata ini sekali lagi Naruko walaupun tadi kaa-chan sudah mengatakannya padamu"

"apa itu kaa-chan?"

"Aishiteru Naruko"

"Aishiteru mo kaa-chan"

Dan setelah mereka melakukan 'Itu' mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan itu di saat sengang atau saat mandi dan kapan saja yang mereka inginkan.

mereka juga sudah tidak peduli baik mereka perempuan atau apalah yang pasti mereka melakukan dan melanjutkan hubungannya atas dasar saling mencintai mereka sudah senang,

END

hureee! ini fic yuri pertama ane sekaligus fic kedua ane di FFN ini,

.

Dan Yah! itulah cerita tentang Yuri milik ane yang 'Dipaksa' oleh Adik perempuan ane.

Dan maaf kalau mungkin hambar atau pun jelek soalnya ane cuma Author baru! jadi mohon maklum.^_^

dan apakah kalian ingin,

Review? silahkan!

kritik? monggo!

flame? tak masalah asal sopan!

Dan ada saran untuk pair capter depan?, oke ane kasih list nya:

Kusina X Mikoto

Rias X Akeno

Terserah!

oke mungkin itu aja! dan bakal ane tutup poling pada hari SENIN / SELASA besok oke! jadi segera poling karakter kesukaan lo, terserah yang penting karakternya yang jelas dan mudah di fisualisasikan.

.

.

dan sekalian pengumuman bagi pembaca fanfic ane yang berjudul 'My new life!' bakal ane update bersamaan dengan fic baru ane 'Yuri colection' ini oke!

.

.

Me : Devil Hunter X log out!

.

.

See... Yaaaaa...


	2. Rias X Kusina

DISCLAIMER : bukan milik saya!

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Humor?, Yuri! and many more!

Pairing : [Rias X Kusina]

Sinopsis : Aku tau ini salah! tapi lebih salah lagi kalau aku mengabaikan perasaan cinta yang telah tuhan beri! kalau memang aku tidak bisa mengatakanya, aku akan menunjukkannya!

.

Warn : OCC, Typoo, Yuri!, incest, lime, lemon? and many more,

.

A/n : saya mau mengatakan kalau ini cerita buatan saya sendiri! bukan milik kakak saya, dan akun ini milik kakak dan saya cuma numpang publish cerita milik saya dan saya itu perempuan!,

.

.

Oke capter '1' cuma ada poling Kusina x mikoto dan Mizore X miku! jadi saya buat Rias x Kusina saja!?

dan Silahkan poling karakter perempuan kamu di kolom Review saat sudah baca! and makasih yang udah mau baca cerita saya dan semoga banyak yang suka...

.

.

And

.

Happy reading!

.

.

pagi yang cerah di kota yang bernama kuoh, dan kita bisa melihat banyak orang yang tengah, joging, berangkat bekerja ataupun cuma tidur?

Nah kita alihkan pandangan kita di area sebuah rumah cukup mewah dan berlantai dua, dan didalam rumah kita bisa melihat ada dua orang tengah makan pagi,

"Ne! baa-chan aku boleh minta cium tidak?"

"ehh! kau itu Rias! kita itu perempuan tidak boleh begituan"

terdengar suara dua orang tersebut yang satu berciri-ciri berambut merah darah sepingul dan bermata merah, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang satunya ia juga memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama berambut merah darah sepingul dan bermata merah darah tapi yang membedakan cuma dua tonjolan di dada masing-masing!

"taapi baa-chan?"

"itu tidak boleh Rias-chan"

"hanya untuk jimat baa-chan"

"Nngakk boleh!"

debat dua perempuan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Rias dan Kusina, dan perdebatan tersebut akibat permintaan Rias barusan,

"mou baa-chan jahat!" ngambek Rias sambil membuat wajah sedih di hadapan Kushina.

entah apa? tapi ada yang aneh di dada kusina saat ia melihat wajah sedih dari Rias dan membuat ia merasa bersalah, 'perasaan apa ini?' tanya Kusina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baik tapi di pipi saja" lanjut Kushina sesaat setelah mengenyahkan pikirannya,

dan perkataan Kushina barusan membuat Rias senang, karna baa-chanya mau menciumnya,

"Hehehe baa-chan yang terbaik!" kata Rias sambil tertawa senang.

"Nah baa-chan mau membersihkan piring dulu Rias-chan jaa.." kata kusina sambil membawa piring bekas makan mereka tadi,

"Nah sini Rias-chan!" kata kusina yang sudah selesai membersihkan piringnya tadi.

"eh ada apa baa-chan?"

"katanya mau di cium? tapi kalau tidak mau yasudah!"

"eh! tidak! aku mau baa-chan mauuuu!"

Cup!

Kusina mencium pipi kiri milik rias sesaat dan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rias,

"nah sudah! sana berangkat nanti terlambat lo!" suruh Kusina pada Rias agar tidak terlambat ke sekolahnya.

"Hai! Baa-chan!" balas Rias,

dan Rias pun beranjak dari situ menuju keluar untuk berangkat,

sedangkan Kusina saat ini cuma bisa memegangi bagian dadanya yang sesak! entah apa yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini? ia pun juga binggung?,

RIAS P O V

Hai minna perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory dan aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dan aku tinggal bersama Baa-chan ku di kuoh dan masih ada satu rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari Baa-chan ku bahwa, aku MENCINTAINYA ya aku memang mencintainya, itu dimulai saat...

FLASH BACK START!

"ne oni-chan mau tidak ikut Aku ke kuoh?"

"Maaf Rias-chan onii-chan harus bekerja di konoha jadi onii-chan harus di sini!" jawab suara teersebut,

saat ini Rias tengah berhadapan dengan kakanya Sirzech, dia ingin agar kakanya mau ikut tinggal di kuoh menemaninya,

"lalu Rias harus tinggal dengan siapa?" kata Rias lemas,

"umm.. kau bisa tinggal dengan baa-chan mu! gimana?" balas Sirzech,

"eh! Baa-chan? siapa itu nii-chan?" tanya Rias kebinggungan,

"Kusina Baa-san apa kau lupa Rias-chan?" tanya balik Sirzech.

"ohh... Aku ingat nii-chan!" kata Rias sesaat setelah ia berfikir,

"nah kau maukan tinggal disana bersama Baa-san mu?" tanya sekali lagi Sirzech pada Rias,

"um!" balas Rias antusias,

dan setelah pembicaraanya dengan kakanya Rias pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kuoh Nanti sore,

17 : 00 at stasiun,

"jaa.. kaa-san tou-san dan onii-chan!" pamit Rias sambil melambaikan tangganya pada kedua orang tuanya dan kakanya,

"Jaa Rias-chan/putriku/anakku!" balas Sirzech, Veleana dan lucius bersamaan,

dan setelah kepergian Rias dan keretanya merekapun pulang kerumanya,

20 : 30 at kuoh,

"huh sampai juga di kuoh!" kata Rias yang sudah kelelahan setelah pergi selama 3jam lebih,

"lebih baik aku menunggu Kusina Baa-chan!" kata Rias berjalan menuju kepingir jalan raya menunngu Kusina yang datang untuk menjemputnya,

kini Rias sedikit gusar saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 21:00, karna Baa-sanya belum datang Rias ber inisiatif untuk berjalan,

"khu khukhu ada gadis cantik disini" kata suara yang berasal dari arah belakang Rias,

Rias langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah suara tersebut,

"Ayo kita ajak dia bermain boss!" kata salah satu preman tersebut,

"iya dia benar boss!" sahut orang yang ada di sebelah kiri orang yang di panggil bos tadi,

"A-apa yang akan kalian l-lakukan?" tanya Rias ketakutan saat melihat ke tiga preman tersebut berjalan ke arahnya,

"tak apa-apa nanti pasti kau akan berteriak senangkok!"

"dan pasti kau akan ketagihan!"

balas ketiga preman tersebut yang kini sudah ada di depan Rias,

Grep!

Grep!

kedua preman tersebut langsung memegangi tangan kiri dan kanan Rias, sesaat sudah ada di depan Rias,

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? lepas tolong lepaskan aku hiks.. hiks.." kata Rias sangat ketakutan, dan ia mulai terisak di akhir kalimatnya,

"cupcupcup! diam dan nikmati saja ya!" kata kutua preman tersebut yang tepat berada di hadapan Rias,

sang ketua preman tersebut mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik Rias,

10cm

5cm

2cm!

"Hei preman bangsat apa yang kalian lakukan pada keponakanku hah?"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan dari arah kanan mereka ber empat,

sontak teriakkan tersebut membuat mereka ber4 menengok ke asal suara tersebut, dan mereka bisa melihat seorang perempuan tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan dan berewajah garang saat melihat ketiga preman tersebut, memegang kasar keponakanya,

"kuhukhukhu apa kau juga ingin ikut hm?"

"cih aku tidak sudi"

"tenang nanti kau pasti berteriak kenikmatan kok!" bujuk sang ketua preman seraya berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut,

tap.. tap.. tap..!

setelah sang ketua preman itu sampai di depan wanita tersebut ia langsung memegang bagian dagu wanita itu siap untujk menciumnya,

plak!... Buagh!

suara tamparan dan pukulan mengemma di area pingir jalan tersebut,

"ugh.. wanita bangsat!" kata sang ketua preman tersebut yang kini tersungkur di trotoar jalanan akibat pukulan wanita tersebut,

"bos apa kau tidak apa-apa?

"iya apakah sakit bos?"

tanya kedua anak buahnya tersebut,

Twich!

"Grr.. apa kalian tidak lihat hah? cepat hajar wanita itu!" perintah sang ketua preman tersebut dan di balas annggukan patuh oleh dua anak buahnya tersebut,

hyaaa!

hysaaaa!

tap! tap!

tapi saat kedua preman tersebut sudah dekat denggan sang wanita tersebut pukulan yang tadinya ingin mereka kenakan ke wanita tersebut bisa di tangkis,

"huh! dasar preman kacangan" ejek wanita tersebut,

"awas kau wanita sialan!" teriak kedua premantersebut bersamaan.

Buagh! Buagh!

"ouch! adik k-kecil ku!" kata sang preman tersebut sambil memegangi bagian selakanganya yan habis menerima tendangan dari langit milik wanita tersebut,

"huh dasar pria hidung belang!" kata wanita tersebut sambil menatp jijik kedua preman yang menjadi korban kakinya barusan,

"cih mati kau!"

tiba-tiba sang ketua preman tersebut berlari menuju sang wanita tersebut sambil mengepalkan tanganya,

tap!

Buaghh!

tapi tetap hasilnya dapat di tangkis oleh sang perempuan tersebut dan sang preman tersebut mendapat tendangan di bagian selakangganya,

bruk!

"huh selesai sudah" kata sang prempuan tersebut sambil mulai mendekati Rias,

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Rias-chan?" tanya sang wanita tersebut,

"A-arigatou dan anda siapa kenapa bisa tau nama saya?" terima kasih Rias sambil bertanya pada sang wanita yang barusaja menolongnya,

"hahahaha!"

bukan jawaban yang Rias terima malah tawa sang wanita tersebut yang ia dengar

"haha huft..! aku itu baa-san mu Rias apa kau lupa hm?" lanjut sang wanita tersebut yang ternyata Baa-san dari Rias,

"ehh! j-jadi ini Kusina Baa-chan ya?" tanya Rias yang terkejut jujur Rias tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah baa-sanya,

Grep!

"iya ini Baa-chan Rias dan maaf tadi baa-chan telat menjemputmu maaf ya Rias!" kata kusinna sambil meminta maaf atas terlambatnya ia saat menjemput Rias barusan,;

"eh!"

Rias terkejut saat kusina tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,

"I-iya t-tidak apa-apa kok Baa-chan!" kata rias dengan wajah memerah,

"um yasudah! eh ada apa dengan wajahmu Rias kok merah? apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kusina bingung saat melihat wajah Rias yang memerah, padahal itu akibat perbuatanya barusan yaitu memeluknya,

"t-tidak! aku tidak a-apa-apa kok!" sanggah Rias pada pertanyaan Kusina,

"huft! yasudah ayo kita kerumah baa-chan Rias!" kata kusina seraja berjalan menuju mobilnya,

"Hai!" balas Rias singkat,

'ada apa denganku kenapa aku gugup di depan baa-chan?' tanya Rias dari dalam batinya,

kemudian Rias mengenyahkan pikiranya dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kusina dan menuju rumah kusina.

FLASH BACK END

... Nah itulah saat pertamakalinya aku menyadari kalau aku jatuhcinta pada Baa-chan ku sendiri dan mulai saat itu juga aku menunjukkan ketertarikan ku pada baa-chan, ya dengan cara seperti tadi! maksudku Ciuman, hehehe...

Rias pov end

kini Rias sudah sampai di sekolahnya dan langsung di sambut gembira oleh selurruh siswa laki-laki disana,

"UWOOOO RIAS KAU CANTIK SEKALI"

"JADILAH PACARKU RIAS-CHAN"

"HEI DIA ITU MILIKKU!"

"MILIKKU!

"MILIKKU!"

terdengar perdebatan antara siswa laki-laki akibat berebut Rias,

"huh seperti biasa" kata Rias tak menghiraukan teriakkan laki-laki barusan yang sudah terdengar sehari-hari,

"ada apa Rias?"

tiba-tiba terdenngar suara dari arah belakang Rias,

"biasa Akeno! perdebatan yang tidak berguna!" balas Rias yang sudah tau kalau suara yang berasal dari arah belakang itu adalah Akeno,

"yasudah! ayo kita ke kelas Rias!" lanjut Akeno sambil berjalan mendekati Rias,

"Ayo!" jawab Rias,

—skip time Istirahat!

kini kita bisa melihat Rias dan Akeno tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu,

"hei Rias apa kau tidak menjawab surat dari para lelaki itu?"

"Tidak! sudah aku katakan Akeno aku tidak suka dengan mereka!"

ternyata yang mereka bicarakan adalah Surat? ya surat, sebenarnya Rias selalu menerima pernyataan cinta dari para lelaki dan perempuann yang mengaku seorang 'Yuri' disekolahnya, dan ia selalu mengabaikanya,

"huft yasudah!" balas Akeno.

"dan kau Akeno apa kau juga membalas surat dari mereka?" tanya Rias sama seperti pertannyaan akeno padanya,

"ya tidak Rias sama sepertimu!" clutuk Akeno malas, sebenarnya ia juga populer di kalangan pria bahkan wanita, itu akibat wajahnya yang cantik, tubuh yang proposional tak lupa dua Assetnya yang menggunung, sama dengan Rias,

"eeh Rias apa kau mau ke atap sekolah?" ajak Akeno pada Rias,

"um? boleh juga! ayo akeno seelum bel masuk berbunyi!" kata Rias setuju dengan ajakan dari Akeno,

"Ayo!"

—pindah scene at atap sekolah!

kini Rias dan Akeno telah sampai di atap sekolah,

"um.. Akeno ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Rias binggung, jujur ia sedikit bingung saat Akeno mengajak nya kemari?.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau..." kata Akeno sedikit menjeda kalimatnya.

"apa Akeno?" kata Rias tidak sabar mendengar lanjutan dari Akeno.

"A-Aku menyukaimu Rias, bukan sebagai teman tapi sesama wanita dan apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku Rias?!"

Degg!

'A-apa Akeno m-mencintai ku? t-tapi aku sudah mencintai orang lain Gomen ne Akeno kau terlambat' batin Rias terkejut akibat pengakuan dari Akeno bahwa ia mencintai Rias, namun Akeno sudah terlambat di hati Rias sudah ada seseorang.

"Gomen ne! Akeno! sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai seseorang! sekali lagi maaf!" ucap penuh sesal Rias kepada Akeno,

Grep!

"hiks... A-aku tau Rias siapa orang yang kau cintai! dan Aku akhirnya bisa lega saat mengucapkan perasaanku padamu Rias" kata Akeno sambil memeluk Rias dengan erat, tapi ada 8 kalimat yang membuat ia terkejut,

"A-apa? jadi kau tau orang yang aku cintai Akeno?" tanya Rias dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kusina baa-san kan?" balaas Akeno yang sudah melepaskan pelukkanya pada Rias,

"b-bagai mana kau tahu Akeno?" tanya Rias syok saat Akeno tahu kalau orang yang di cintainya adalah baa-sanya,

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali meminta ciuman dari kusina baa-san jadi aku menyimpulkan kalauw kau mencintainya! iyakan?" jelas Akeno sambil mengoda Rias di akhir penjelasannya,

"huft! yasudah kalaw kau sudah tau dan apakah kau marah padaku Akeno?" kata Rias pasrah saat Akeno sudah tau tentang dirinya,

"um.. sedikit! tapi Aku mulai sadar kalau ada orang yang mencintaiku bahkan saat pertama masuk di sekolah ini!" balas Akeno pada Rias sambil memberi penjelasan,

"eh! siapa itu Akeno?"

"serafal senpai!" jawab Akeno,

"Apa Serafal-senpai? apa kau tidak tertarik pada laki-laki Akeno?" tanya Rias sekali lagi,

"Tidak! laki-laki cuma menginginkan tubuhku dan aku tertarik pada perempuan Rias!" jelas Akeno,

"kau juga kan Rias?" lanjut Akeno.

"hn.. aku juga tertarik pada wanita Akeno! sama seperti mu!" jaab Rias,

"um.. Akeno maaf soal yang tadi Aku menolak mu!" lanjut Rias meminta maaf pada Akeno, karna telah menolak pernyataan cinta dari Akeno.

"Tidak apa-apa!" balas Akkeno,

"Arigatou!"

"tapi maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku Rias?"

"apa itu Akeno?"

"Cium aku Rias"

"A-apa cium? tapi ini di sekolah Akeno!"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau" balas Akeno sambil memasang wajjah sedih.

sedangkan Rias yang melihat wajah sedih dari Akeno menjadi tidak tega,

"baiklah Akeno aku akan menciummu!" kata Rias sudah siap untuk mencium Akeno.

"jadi kau mau Rias! ayo mulai lah Rias!" perintah Akeno pada Rias agar segera mencium nya,

Cup!

Rias langsung mencium Akeno tepat di bagian Bibbirnya, dan Akeno sempat membelalakkan matanya sesaat ia terkejut karna Rias mencium tepat di bibirnya, namu ia mulai menutup matanya dan menikmatinya.

"mph.. mhh."

"mmmmhhh... nghhh..."

suara desahan perlahan meluncur keluar dari dalam mulut kedua perempuan tersebut sambil terus mengaitkan lidahnya, masing-masing sampai menciptakan Saliva yang menetes,

"mmmm... muah.."

"sudah akeno! ayo kita kekelas Akeno!" ajak Rias pada Akeno dengan wajah yang memerah total,

"h-hai!" Balas Akeno sama dengan Rias,

—skipp pulang sekolah at kamar Rias!

"ugh... baa-chan mmmm..."

terdengar suara desahan dari arah kamar Rias dan ternyata Rias ada di posisi yang.. er.. gimana ya menjelaskannya,

Rias saat ini berposisi di atas kasur dengan tubuh terlentang dan hannya mengunakan bra berwarna hitam tanpa sehelai kainpun, dan tangan kananya di gunakan untuk keluar masuk area kewanitaanya sendiri sedang yang sebelah kirinya di gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya dengan gerakan lembut.

"oh... baa-chan... lebih dalam baa-chan... uh.."

"baa-chanhh.. oh... ahhh~"

rancau Rias yang sudah teliputi oleh nafsu birahinya, sambil membayangkan kalau yang memasuki kewanitaanya adalah jari milikk kusina.

"uh... Baa-chan aku ... m-mauhh... ugh... keluarhh..."

Crot!

cairan berwarna putih mengalir deras dari dalam kewanitaan Rias akibat ulahnya sendiri, yaitu memasukkan jari kananya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sambil membayangkan kusina.

kini Rias berganti posisi duduk di pingiran kasurnya dan hanya mengguakan bra nya.

'baa-chan aku sanggat mencintai mu! kapan kau akan menyadarinya baa-chan' batin Rias sedih mengingat baa-channya yang sampai sekarang masih belum menyadari perasaanya, tapi Rias tidaak akan menyerah dan akan terus berjuang untuk menunjukkan perasaanya pada kusina.

Rias sudah sering melakukan ini saat baa-sannya sedang berbelanja ataupun tidur,dan ia hanya melakukan ini untuk satu orang, Yaitu Kusina Gremory.

—19 : 30 at Etating Room,

nampak dua orang tengah makan dan sepertinya tengah berbincang sesuatu?

"Ne baa-chan!"

"ada apa Rias-chan?"

"b-boleh t-tidak Rias tidur di kamar bas-chan?"

Kini ternyata Rias tengah bertanya kepada Kusina apakah ia boleh tidur di kamar milik Kusina?

"eh! kamukan udah besar masak mau tidur dengan baa-chan?"

"t-tapi bolehkkan baa-chan?" tanya Rias gugup, jujur ini baru pertama kalinya ia meninta untuk tidur di kamar baa-sanya.

"Ya tidak apa-apasih!"

"Yei baa-chan yang terbaik!" teriak Rias Girang sambil tersenyum lebar,

"baiklah baa-chan mau tidur! ayo kekamar Baa-chan Rias!" ajak kusina pada Rias sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya,

"Hai!"

—20 : 00 at kama kusina,

kini Nampak Rias sudah memakai sebuah piyama berwarna putih polos dan nampak putingnya yang menyembul di pakaiannnya akibat ia tidak memakai sebuah bra, dan sepertinya kusina tak begitu memperhatikan hal tersebu dan ia tengah berbincang sesuatu,

"nah sekarang kau bisa tidur duluan Rias-chan! baa-chan mau berganti baju dulu" kata kusina sambil mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna putih dan ber aksen bunga mawar,

"hai! Oyasumi baa-chan!" balas Rias sambil menutup matanya perlahan,

"Oyasuminasai Rias-chan!" balas Kusina yang saat ini tengah melepas pakaiannya , dan nampak payudaranya yang menyembul keluar saat ia melepas pakaiannya ke atas dan nanpak pula belahan vaginanya yang tertutupi oleh cd berwarna hitam, dan ia mulai mengatinnya dengan piyamanya barusan dan mulai berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring di samping Rias,

.

.

'uh baa-chan... ah~' batin Rias sambil mendesah, tunggu? bukanya ia sudah tidur? tidak! sebenarnya Rias belum tidur tapi hanya menutup matanya sedikit jadi dia tadi melihat saat kusina berganti baju dan ia juga melihat bentuk tubuh milik baa-chanya tersebut yang membuat nafsunya memuncak!

'Aahn... baa-cha... ngh... Oouh..shh' batin Rias sambil membayang kan tubuh milik kusina yang baru saja di lihatnya,

—22 : 00 same place!

Kini masih Nampak dua orang wanita tdngah tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun yang satunya sih tidak tidur! terbukti dengan ia tengah melakukan aktivitasnya,

"ohh... baa-chan... ugh... ah.. shh."

ya! kini nampak Rias tengah memainkan putinya yang masih ada di dalam piyamanya sambil mendesah tertahan,

"ssshh... baa-chanhh.. enakh..." desah Rias sambil membungkukkan badanya ke atas mengikuti pelintirannnya di payu daranya sendiri.

tiba-tiba pemikiran gila menlintas di pikirannya, dan ia pun langsung berhenti meelakukan aktivitasnya dan mulai berposisi duduk menghadap kusina yang ti dur menyamping ke arah kiri.

deg deg deg!

jantung Rias berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat wajah cantik milik baa-sannya yang sedang tidur, kemudian ia melihat bagian payudara Kusina dan, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia mulai mendekatkan tanggan kananya ke arah payudara milik kusina,

srek!

suara baju yang di sibak ke atas terdengar tapi sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang punya,

'uh.. baa-chan!' batin Rias tak tahan saat melihat payudara basanya yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya tersebut akibat ulahnya yaitu menyibak piyama milik kusina,

"eghh..." suara kusiina yang masih tidur terdengar akibat ulah Rias sedikik mulai menaikkan bra milik kusina dan..

hap!

'ini gila' batin Rias yang saat ini di posisi-

\- sedang melahap payudara bagian kanan milik kusina dengan gerakkan lebut, tapi ia tau kalau ini gila tapi nafsunya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, apa lagi di hadapannya sudah ada orang yang begitu di cintainnya tengah tertidur dengan pulas,

"mmhh..mph~" sura hisapan payudara Kusina terdengar dari area ruangan tersebut akiibat perbuatan dari Rias,

"amhhh.. gnhh ap- RIAS-CHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

akibat perbuatan Rias pada payudara milik Kusina akhinya membuat ia terbangun dan langsung terlonjat kaget, saat melihat posisinya,

saat ini posisi Rias ada di sebelah kanan kusina dan tengah bertelanjang dada dan mulutnya tengah menghisap payudara milik kusina,

sedangkan kusina masih di posisi tidurnya dan langsung berganti posisi duduk di pingir kasur dan langsung menutupi bagian payudaranya yang habis di hisap oleh Rias dengan selimut,

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Rias?" tanya kusina dengan nada yang sedikit keras,

"hiks.. hiks.. maaf! maaf baa-chan aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" kata Rias sambil terisak kecil.

"masudmu?" tanya Kusina bingung.

"A-Aku M-mencintai m-mu baa-chan! hiks..."

Deg!

'A-apa mencintaiku' batin Kusina syok, tapi entah di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang, suka , bahagia saat Rias mengatakan Menyukainya dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu!

Grep!

"cup! cup! Baa-chan juga!" ucap menenangkan Kusina pada Rias sambil memeluknya,

"M-maksud baa-chan?" tanya Rias yang mulai tenang.

"sebenarnya baa-chan selalu merasa sesak di dada baa-chan saat melihatmu sedih dan baa-chan juga entah kenapa baa-chan selalu tidak bjsa menolak permintaan mu. seperti saat pagi tadi!" Jelas kusina sambil mengoda Rias.

"mou Baa-chan!"

"tapi aku sudah sadar kalau-"

"kalau apa Baa-chan?" tanya Rias dengan jantung yang berdetak lebihcepat ia ingin segera mendengar lanjutan dari Kusina.

"- aku juga Mencintaimu Rias" lanjut Kusina degan nada serius.

Deg!

'Baa-chan j-juga m-mencintaiku! kyaa ini mimpi yang jadi kenyataa' batin Rias senang mendengar ucapan dari baa-chanya yang ternyata juga mencintainya.

"Arigatou baa-chan aku juga mencintaimu!" balas Rias mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kusina.

"hm.. baa-chan juga Rias!" balas kusina,

tik!

tik!

tik!

selama beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening dan yang terdengar cuma bunyi jam yang ada di rusngan tersebut sampai—

"Rias-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya bingung kusina saat melihat Rias melepas piyamannya dan iapun sudah bertelanjang bulat di hadapan kusina.

Glek!

kusina hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat bentuk tubuh Rias yang mengoda, payudara berukuran besar dan puting yang sudah mengacung siap untuk di hisap dan vaginamya yang sudah basas kuyup.

"A-aku ingin melakukan itu dengan mu baa-chan" kata Rias agak malu saat mengatakann hal tersebut.

Kusina tersenyum sebentar kemudian ia berkata.

"kemarilah" perintah Kusina pada Rias.

Rias hanya menurut pada Kusina dan mendekatinya.

"duduk lah di pangkuan Baa-chan" perintah sekali lagi kusina.

dan Rias duduk di pangkuan Kusina membelakangi kusina jadi kusina bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung mulus milik Rias.

"s-sudah baa-chan" kata Rias sedikit malu dengan poisinya dan..

"uh... Baa-chanhh..."

"sejak kapan kau menyukai baa-chan hm?"

ternyata setelah Rias sudah di posisi yang di suruh, Kusina langsung meremas dua payudara Rias dari arah belakang sambil bertanya pada Rias.

"Aahh... S-sejakh.. duluhhh... baa-chanhhh~ saat baa-chan menolong ku kyaaa~"

Rias hanya mampu menjawab di selingi dengan desahanya dan di akhiri dengan teriakkan saat kusina mulai menciumi, mengigit kecil telinga milik Rias secara bergantian dan mulai turun ke leher jenjang milik Rias.

"Ahhh... Baa-chan... G-geli"

kusina tidak mengubris ucapan dari Rias ia malah semakin gencar mengodanya,

"ugh baachan lebih.. ugh.. lebih dalamhh... baa-chan"

"Apakah nikmat Rias-chan?"

"Nikmat baa-cha... ugh... Ahhh..."

kini tangan kiri milik kusina telah belabu di area vagina milik Rias dan mulai memasukkanya dengan perlahan membuat Rias mendesah nikmat dan tangan kananya di gunakan untuk meremas dada kanan milik Rias.

"uhhh... libih cepath.. ugh.. baa-chan.. Ahh!"

"slup~slup~slup~"

"Ouh... baa-chan ... Ahhh... aku mencintaimu.."

"aku juga mencintaimu Rias"

"slup~slup~slup~slup~slup~"

kini suara jari kusina yang terus mengocok area kewanitaan Rias semakin bertambah cepat setiap detiknya sampai Rias merasakan sesuatu.

"baa-chan... ugh... aku.. m-mauh... kel... luarhhhh"

teriak Rias saat sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama setidaknya pertama saat dengan Kusina.

sret!

tidak buang-buang waktu kusina langsung membalik tubuh Rias agar menghadap ke arahnya.

cup!

"mph... mmhhhh"

"mmmm...nghhh"

kusina lsngsung menyambar bibir ranum milik Rias dengan lebut,

Rias terdiam sesaat namun mulai membalasnya,

"mph... mmmm"

"mhhhh... mmm"

Kusina mendekap Rias dengan erat memperdalam ciumanya pada Rias, bibir dengan bibir saling mengait satu sama lain, merasakan rasa saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu,

"Mmmh~Mmmh~Mmmh"

"Mmmh~Mmmh~ngh!"

tangan merekapun tidak tinggal diam, Rias menambah dekapannya pada kusina membuat dada mereka menyatu membuat puting milik Rias dan kusina yang sudah menegang saling bertubrukan, itu menciptakan sensasi geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan, dan membuat mereka mendesah di mulut satu sama lain, Tangan kusina mulai bergerak dari punggung menuju bawah, ia meremas remas embut bokong milik Rias yang berisi,

"ugh... Mmmh.. ngh!"

Rias melenguh penuh nikmat merasakan tangan Kusina yang meremas bokongnya dengan lembut dan teratur, kini Rias makin bersemangat melumat bibir milik Kusina dan mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut kusina, lidah mereka saling mengait dan pada Akhirnya Rias mengalah dan menjulurkan lidahnya agar di hisap oleh Kusina.

"mph~Mhhh~Mmmm"

suara hisapan Kusina pada lidah milik Rias mengema di kamar tersebut,

Tangan kusina kini makin menjadi dari bokong Rias menju dada Rias dan mulai meremas dan menjepit puting Rias yan menegang dengan dua jarinya,

"ngh~ngh—!"

Rias hanya mampu mendesat tertahan akibat lidahnya yang dihisap oleh Kusina dengan ganas,

"Nghh~Mmmhh~Ahhh! baa-chanhhh"

Rias hanya mampu memangil Kusina saat tiba-tiba tangan kusina lepas dari payudaranya menuju vaginanya yang masih sensitif akibat klimaksnya tadi, dan lidah Rias juga sudah lepas dari hisapan Kusina,

"Sentuh aku Rias" perintah Kusina pada Rias agar mulai menyentuh tubuhnya,

"Hai!"

hup!

Rias langsung melahap payudara kanan milik Kusina dan tangan kananya di gunakan utuk menyibak piyama beserta Bra milik kusina ke atas, serta tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk meremas dada kiri milik Kusina dengan lembut membuat yang empunya mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Ouhh... Rias... kamu Hebathh... Ahhh"

"mph~mmph~"

"Ahh... Teruss Rias hisaph.. ugh.. Ahh.. Ahh"

Rancau kusina penuh kenikmatan saat Rias menghisap dan meremas dadanya penuh perasaan dan tangan dari kusina beralih dari vagina milik Rias menuju vaginanya sendiri dan mulai memasukkanya sendiri,

"Sluph~"

"Ahh... Agh.. Nikmath.. uhh"

"ugh.. apa yang kau lakukan Rias?"

"dari pada tangan sendiri mending tangan orang lain!"

"baiklahhh... Ahhh... Riashh... Terush~ugh"

Desah kusina saat Rias mulai berhenti dari aktivitasnya pada dada kusina menuju vaginanya dan memasukkan dua jarinya pada Vagina kusina,

"slup~slup~"

"Ouh.. Rr-Rias Ahhh~baa-chan m-mauh.. kel-luarh... cepath.. uhh"

"slup~slup~slup~slup~"

Rias menuruti perintah kusina dengan senang hati dan mulai mempercepat kocokanya pada vagina milik Kusina, sedangkan Kusina makin menggila ia mulai melepas seluruh pakaianya selagi Rias masih mengocok Vaginanya kemudian ia menangkup kedua payudarannya sendiri dan mulai menjilatinnya sendiri,

"slup~slup~slup"

"B-baa-chan!"

"hisaph.. uh.. Rias Ahh"perintah kusina sambil menyodorkan payudaranya pada Rias dan langsung di lahap oleh Rias dengan senang hati,

kusina kini benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya bercinta, dan posisi Kusina tengah duduk di atas kasurnya dan kaki rias yang membelit pingulnya serta tanggangan dan mulut Rias yang terus memanjakan Kusina,

"Ah.. Ah..R-Riash baa-chan kel-luarhhh Ahhh"

Ccrott"

cairan berwarna putih keluar dari dalam vagina milik Kusina dan langsung membasahi tangan milik Rias, dan Rias muulai mencabut jarinya dari Vagina milik Kusina dan menjilati cairan yang ada di tangannya dengan sensual,

"mph.. mmmhh"

"Rias buka mulutmu!"

kusina berkata sambil tanganya membawa cairan yang tadi keluar dari dalan vaginanya dan langsung di tuang di dua jari tangan milik Rias yang ada di depan mulut Rias dan mulai menjilatinya dengan sensual membuat Rias makin bergairah,

"Baa-chan!

"Mhhh.. Mph~"

mereka berdua mulai menjilati jari muilik Rias yang sudah terdapat cairan milik Kusina dengan sensual dan sekali-kali saling menautkan lidahnya masing-masing,

"Mhhh... mmmm hmp—"

kusina langsung terdian sejenak dari acara menjilat jari milik Rias saat tiba-tiba Rias menyambar bibirnya dan mulai menjilatinya dengan lembut, kemudian kusina mulai membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Rias mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan bebas.

"ngh~ngh"

kusina hanya bisa mendesah tertahan Akibat kuluman Rias pada Lidanya yang secara tiba-tiba,

"Mhhh.. Mhhh muah!"

"Rias"

"Baa-chan"

"Aku mencintaimu Rias/Baa-chan"

setelah melepas Acara berciuman tersebut mereka berdua mengungkapkan sekali lagi perasaanya pada satu sama lain,

Grep!

"Hiks.. A-aku senang! sangat Senang baa-chan akhirnya Aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padahu hiks.. hiiks" ucap Rias secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk tubuh polos milik Kusina dengan erat,

"shhh! janggan menangis baa-chan juga mencintai mu dan maaf kalau baa-chan dulu masih belum menyadari perasaanmu pada baa-chan Rias" tenang kusina pada Rias sambil meminta maaf atas ketidak tahuanya atas perasaan Rias padanya.

"hiks.. Tidak apa-apa kok baa-chan aku menangis karna senang!" Jawab Rias sambil mulai melepas Pelukanya pada Kusina dan menghapus air matanya,

"Baa-chan boleh satu kali lagi?"

"hihi kamu mesum sekali Rias" goda Kusina pada Rias yang masih ingin satu kali lagi.

"mou.. aku seperti ini hanya kepadamu baa-chan" balas Rias sambil mengembungkan pipinnya,

"Aw! sakit baa-chan"

"terserah lakukan apapun Rias! karna aku milikmu dan kau adalah milikku!" balas kusina setelah mencubit pipi milik Rias,

Rias yang mendegar peerkataan dari Baa-chanya hanya tersenyum lembut keemudian duduk di atas Kusina dengan tangan yang di kalungkan di leher kusina dan kakinya berposisi 'V' dan kusina di posisi sebaliknya, sehingga membut kedua Vagina mereka menyatu menjadi satu,

"Ahh~apa yang kau lakukhan Rias Ahh~"

"Ahh~inih ugh.. nikmath Baa-chan! ohh~ gerak-kan Baa-chan! Ah~"

setelah sudah di posisi tersebut Rias langsung mengesekkan Vaginanya sendiri pada Vagina milik kusina dan membuat keduanya melenguh kencang dengan desahan Nafas yang mengoda,

"Ahh~ Kimochii Riash Ah~"

"Uhh~baa-chan Nikmat.. Ah.. Ah!"

"Baa-chan aku mauh.. Ah.. kuluarh.. Ah.. ah"

"Tunggu! Baa-chan jugaa mauh.. ugh keluarh jugah Ah.. Ah!"

teriak Kedua wanita tersebut yang sudah hampir sampai di puncak kenikmatanya, sampai sesuatu dari dalam Vaginanya terasa ada yang ingin keluar,

"Ahhh~baa-chan Akuh keluarhh Ahhhh!"

"Ah~ aku juga Riash Ahhhh!"

Crot!

Crot!

Brukh!

kini setelah terdengar dua teriakkan tersebut terlihat Dua tubuh yang sama polos tengah saling tindih degan puting yang saling beradu dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal menikmati sisa-sisa keluarnya cairan cintanya masing-masing yang membasahi kaki dan kasur yang menjadi bantalanya,

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. aku mencintaimu Baa-chan"

"Aku juga Rias"

Cup!

Ciuman dari Rias di balas oleh kusina dan setelah beberapa menit terpaksa ciuman itu harus segera di usaikan karna butuh pasokan udara,

dan setelah kejadian itu mereka resmi memjadi sepasang kekasih dan mereka menjalani harinya dengan senang walaupun mungkin akan ada banyak rintangan yang di hadapi,

-End!

ini cerita yang kedua dari saya,

Gimana?

seru?

atau kurang hot?

biarlah yang penting semua senang saya juga senang (kata kakak saya hehehe)

oke capter depan pairnya Siapa? silahkan poling Teman-teman!

Devil hunter x log out!

jaa...


End file.
